


Our bodies were the canvas

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: A poem for the prompt: adventure!





	Our bodies were the canvas

**Author's Note:**

> For terrencelovesyou.
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 2](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11894249#cmt11894249)!

we walked towards the peak  
wearing the colors we gathered

as we grew older

a shade of white courage in the darkness  
a brush of turquoise pride swatched across our faces  
a maroon stain where frustration and disappointment lingers  
an orange splatter of sweat and tears and bitter regret

they think we are made of failures  
that every color is an imperfection on our skin  
that every failure stains us darker  
that every foolish decision is shown in our cracked veneer  
that we should let them go

move on

but they forget that

a banner of colors stands out the most  
when it gets dark


End file.
